


His Chosen Slytherin

by Alekaori



Series: His Chosen Slytherin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alekaori/pseuds/Alekaori
Summary: "From this day on, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Not someone. Not something. Will ever cause you harm." - Draco Malfoy***This story is about Adelaide Malfoy. Draco Malfoy's twin. Draco swore to protect her. There's no question about it. He loves her even if he doesn't show. They have been through a lot, mainly based on who their father and other family members are. They will face great challenges and will lose hope. Will they survive?
Relationships: T - Relationship
Series: His Chosen Slytherin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151897
Kudos: 1
Collections: Harry Potter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters I own : 
> 
> Adelaide Malfoy  
> Dylan Lightwood  
> Ruby Rose Lightwood  
> Delilah Summers  
> Tatum Crane  
> Talia Snape
> 
> DISCLAIMER 
> 
> I dont own the harry potter chatacters that belongs to J.K Rowling. 
> 
> But we dont stan her 😒
> 
> I don't own any of these pictures! 
> 
> RANDOM KNOWLEDGE :
> 
> My book will somewhat follow the movies and books but with my own ✨twist✨ 
> 
> Also the yule ball is an annual thing, so like every year. Since there won't be a tournament. I really love the dresses so be prepared 🤪
> 
> Whole bunch of Adorable moments of course. 😌
> 
> I have thought a lot about this book and put a lot of effort. This is not my first book, and I hope it does better than my first one. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I present......
> 
> Hɪs Cʜᴏsᴇɴ Sʟʏᴛʜᴇʀɪɴ 🖤🐍

Chapter 1

This chapter reminds me of the song, Boys ain't shit - by Tate Mcrae, SAYGRACE, & Audrey Mika. 

~~~

9 years ago 

"Hey Draco! Are you coming outside to play with me?" Adelaide says giggling 

Draco looked up from his book. "Yeah I will be right out! Let me finish this chapter." Draco says smiling.

He was almost done with the chapter when he heard his sister scream. 

"DRACO HELP!" Adelaide screamed 

He ran outside and saw a wolf was attacking her. Draco Panicked. He didn't know what to do. 

He found a big branch and hit the wolf. The wolf got mad and was about to jump up and attack Draco. 

When the wolf started levitating. Lucius was levitating the wolf. Then he dropped it and ran away in scared.

As soon as the wolf was gone Draco ran up to his injured sister. She was unconscious.

Lucius quickly ran towards the kids. And carried Little Adelaide.

"Draco go get your mother and tell her to meet us at the hospital." Lucius said sternly 

Draco ran to his mother and did as he was told. A few moments later they arrived to St Mungo's Hospital. Lucius was already sitting, waiting to hear what her injuries were.

Narcissa was very frightened but didn't want to show, she didn't want to upset Draco even more. 

30 minutes past and the Healer finally came out. He looked at the worried parents.

"She has a concussion, And it wasn't a wolf. It looks like a werewolf scratch.We tried multiple spells but nothing woke her up. She just needs rest." The healer told the worried family.

"Oh that's wonderful news." Narcissa said relieved  
Everyone was relieved.

"However the wolf scratched her arm and that is going to leave a scar." The healer told the Malfoy's.

"Doesn't matter. Can I see my sister?" Draco said hopefully.

"Yes you can see her but she won't be awake."  
The Healer told Draco.

Draco wakes up to her room and sat in a chair right by her bed.

"From this day on, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Not someone. Not something. Will ever cause you harm. 

present day 

Adelaide's p. o. v 

"Adelaide what's taking you so fucking long we're gonna be late" Draco screamed at my door.

"Wait a damn minute you fucking asshole" I said screaming back.

I walked downstairs and saw Draco and Ruby standing there. Draco with an annoyed face. I stuck my finger up, he just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Look who's finally ready, darling I know you need to look hot and all but why do you have to take so fucking long?" Dylan said as he walked in the room.

He put his elbow on my shoulder, god I hated when he did that.

"Get your fucking hand out of my shoulder Dylan Lightwood" I looked at him in the eyes.

"Damn why are you so feisty today, it's hot though." 

I rolled my eyes and walked next to Draco who found my arguments with Dylan amusing. Twins are a pain in the ass. 

Dylan lightwood classic player who was best friends with my brother. We all pretty much grew up together. 

Our family's would talk while we would play upstairs. The lightwood name had power like the name Malfoy. 

Dylan was not an only child he had a Older brother (Blake) and a younger sister (Ruby).

This year was Ruby's first year. We told her all about Hogwarts like what to expect, Damn I sound like a fucking teacher. So we also told her that she doesn't have to follow the rules. 

The only rule is Don't. Get. Caught. 

"I hope I don't get into Gryffindor." Ruby said rolling her eyes on the thought of Gryffindors 

"Trust me, You won't." I said assured her.

My mother then walked in and did what any mother would do. wished us luck, Told us to hold honor to the fam's name blah blah blah. 

"Trust me mums, nothing bad will happen on my watch." Dylan said grabbing my mum's hand and kissing it.

Draco and I scoffed, he could barely take care of himself.

My Mum apparated us to platform 9 and 3 quarters.

"Bye Mum." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking heading to the train without them.

Draco caught up to be and grabbed my wrist "Where the fuck do you think your going Adelaide?" he said with a blank face.

"Since when do you care if I go places without you Draco?" he finally let go of my wrist.

"Look yeah you annoy the living hell out of me sometimes but I still care, okay?" he looked a bit more calm now.

"Yeah yeah me too, since your feeling all warm and fuzzy you might as well take my things" I smiled and handed him my bags.

Dylan stood next to him, he took my things and handed them off to him.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the entrance of the train.

I walked in an empty compartment and sat by the window. Dylan and Draco sat on the other side of me.

I was zoning out trying not to hear Draco and Dylan's bickering when I hear my best friends.

"ADE HIIII" Tatum hollered walking into the compartment and giving me a hug. 

"Heyyy girlyyy" Delilah gushed also pulling me into a hug. 

"Hey guys! I missed you bitches." I said giggling 

"We missed you too, Bitch." They both said in union 

Delilah then looked at me up and down with amusement.

"Damn! Adelaide you look Gorgeous. You changed a lot this summer." Delilah said still amazed at how I looked.

Delilah Renae Summers. She's a flirt. I have known her since birth her mum and mine have been good friends since their time at hogwarts.  
(Pretty fucking long time ago)

Tatum Fawn Cane. A softy. I met her in second year Charms class. I have absolutely no clue on how she got into slytherin because she would have been a perfect hufflepuff. ok She was just as kind (ugh) and obnoxious as them. Draco says she's too loud which is why he can barely stand having her around.

"Yeah my darling is a snack." Dylan said earning a glare from Draco. He continues "But.... for later." He said winking 

"You're ridiculous." I say scoffing 

We laughed the whole train ride, we told jokes and story's. Overall had fun. 

After the full 8 fucking excruciating hours on the Hogwarts express we arrived to Hogwarts.

We walked to the great hall and sat at the Slytherin table waiting for the first years to get sorted into their houses. Most of those little twits got into Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. 

But little Ruby Rose Lightwood got into Ravenclaw.

"Ha! Called it! You sir, now owe me 25 galleons." I said to Dylan giggling.

"Fine. Makes sense, she's the black sheep in the family." Dylan said in defeat 

"Why do you need money? We are already fucking rich." Draco asked me curiously.

"I want to have my own money, brother." I explained to my brother. He just shrugged.

After all the Annoying little first years (Of course with the exception of Ruby) Got sorted.

Dumblebore gave his annual speech. His Fucking speech. Always the same. Like old man, why can you do something spontaneous for once. 

After the fucking speech Delilah suggested we go to the slytherin party. We all agreed to go to the party. Obviously no other house was allowed other then us.

"Here guys take a shot." He continues "Hey Ade, you want a shot?" Dylan said holding up a shot of Firewhiskey towards my friends and I.

Tatum and Delilah each took the shot and Chugged it really fast. They both made the 'I just took a shot faces' and I just laughed. I turn back to Dylan who was still waiting for a response. 

"How did you sneak in the alcohol." I remarked with a bit of amusement. He shrugged with a smirked 

I took the shot and was about to chug it when Fucking Draco quickly yanked the drink out of my hand. 

"C'mon Dracy don't be a little bitch. Just one." I told him with a little smirk.

"Fine. Just one." He said rolling his eyes. And giving me my shot back.

I took the shot and made a "i just took a shot face" and Dylan and Draco laughed.

Then Fucking Pansy grabbed Draco's arm and whispered something. He looked annoyed for a second but then smirked.

"I'm going for a walk." Draco blurted out all of a sudden. 

"ok sure." I said while fake gagging

Dylan couldn't hold his laughter 

As he walked away Pansy followed him trying to discreet but it was Fucking obvious.

"Welp that was weird." Tatum said a little disturbed.

I turned back at Dylan who was laughing at what just happened " looks like he is gone. Give me another shot....  
Fuck that keep them coming." 

"Atta girl." Dylan said looking a little proud.

The rest of the night I kept drinking and laughing with Dylan. Delilah started snogging Blaise Zabini ( Another one of Draco's friends) so I told her to get a room and she left. My best friends and I all share a dorm. I really hoped Delilah didn't bring Zabini to our dorm.

Dylan and I sat on the couch drinking a lot of shots and laughing. We realized that there was no more. I quickly problem solved. 

I got on top of a table and yelled "Heeyyyy Bitchesss! Ran out of Fire whiskeyyy. Anyone have moreee??" 

Everyone held up a firewhiskey bottle and I just stood on the table laughing. Dylan just chuckled and was about to get up to get me down. 

When I see Pansy walking in like if she just ran through the woods. And her lipstick all over her face. She tried to fix her appearance but it did nothing.  
I see Draco trailing behind her. 

As soon as Draco laid eyes on me he ran over to me and threw me over his shoulder and started carrying me to my dorm. 

I didn't want people to think that I was lame so I yelled out "Kayy Bitches i'm outieeee! Ducesss!!" 

"Shut up." Draco told me annoyed 

A lot of the other drunk Slytherins yelled back "Ducccceeesss!" 

I chuckled, I couldn't contain my laughter.

When we got to my dorm I was so relieved that Delilah decided to snog that cute 5th year at his dorm. 

Draco put me down on my bed  
"What the Fuck did I say." Draco yelled frustrated

"Haha I dunno. Don't drink." I said laughing 

He was even more pissed. Dylan then walks in. What an idiot Draco was probably going to yell at him too. 

"Fucking Bitch! I told you not to let her drink." Draco screamed at Dylan.

Called it.

"Sorry! Fucking chill it's a party. Relax." Dylan said trying to calm Draco down.

"Get out of my face." Draco yelled at Dylan then stormed out. 

Dylan gave me an annoyed look and walked away.

I fucking hate men.

///////////////////////////////////////////////

THANK YOU for choosing my book! ❤️  
I hope you like this book because i want to share a fun, Relatable, Magical, Fanfiction.

I want this to be a whole rollercoaster of emotions. 

I want this book to make you laugh, Happy, Angry, cry, Ect. 

So again thankyou for reading this book and i can't wait to publish more.


	2. First day hangover

Chapter 2 - September 2 1995

Adelaide's P.O. V

The next day when I woke up, my head was throbbing. I felt hungover, Of course I had the classic first day hangover. Last year it was so bad that I could barley walk, but I pulled it off. 

I got up and quickly got dressed. As I put in my white blouse in front of the mirror, I examined my scar. It wasn't the biggest thing ever but it was there. I used to hate it but Draco would reassure me that it looked badass. 

I chuckle at the memory, it was one of my best memories. 

I put my short skirt on and my robe, fixed my green tie, I put on a nose piercing on. I only wear it when im in Hogwarts. Mum would kill me if she saw me with one.

I brushed my long platinum blond hair. 

I tried to wake up Tatum and Delilah.

"Ughhh, 5 more minutes." Delilah says pulling the blanket on top of her.

"I don't want to get up." Tatum whined 

I rolled my eyes. These bitches need to wake up or later they will get cranky with me. Bloody hell, What do I care, I'm a Bloody Malfoy.

They weren't getting up so I just left.

I did not feel like talking to Dylan or Draco.   
Draco can't just control me. I won't tolerate it.

Ever since we were young Draco and Dylan always automatically made up after a fight. So those little fuckers were probably conspiring against the world by this time.

I was almost at potions, when I bumped into someone and dropped all my things.

"Ugh what the fuck." I scolded. I look up to see a Hot ass Hufflepuff. 

"Sorry!" 

I decide to mess with him. 

"Pick. My. Books. Up." I insisted with a smirk 

"O-O-Kay." He said, nervously picking up my books.

"Who are you?" I say curiously and in a kinda flirty way.

"Cedric Diggory." He Blurted out, handing me my books.

A pureblood. Okay I can work with this.

I don't hold my books, instead I smirk and mess with his tie.

"Do you know who I am?" I question, still messing with his tie.

"A- Ad- Adelaide Malfoy." He stuttered 

I let out a little chuckle, I take my books back. 

"Okay then, See ya later cutie." I remark. Shooting him a wink and walking past him graciously.

As I walk away I can feel his eyes burning on me as I walk away. I guess you can say it made me feel more confident.

I got to potions and sat down in empty desk. I looked up to see the Hufflepuff walking towards the empty chair behind me. I turned around and see his face turn red.

This is going to be fun. 

If only Delilah knew she would have been proud.   
I will probably tell her later.

I saw Draco and Dylan walk in to class. Dylan started flirting with a Ravenclaw and Draco sat in the front. He kept angrily staring at me.

Then I saw the "golden trio" walk in and Potter kept looking at me oddly. 

Snapes daughter walked in too, Talia and I used to be best friends. Now I hate her with my guts. 

She always sat close go me to "Torment" me but I always won.

I wanted to have fun so I "accidentally" dropped my quill and decided to bend down slowly in front of Diggory. I felt his eyes burning on me. 

I turned to Draco who kept mouthing me to 'stop.'

So I chose to mouth 'No' with a smirk.

I twirled a strand of my long platinum blond hair and kept turning back, to see Diggory already staring at me. 

After Snapes boring lecture and tormenting the Gryffindors (cough* cough* Harry potter, cough*) Was over, meaning that class was over, I got up and walked away. But before I could get far. My head was still throbbing. How much did I drink.

I felt someone grab my wrist and guess who......

It was Fucking Draco. With Dylan by his side. I scoff in the sight of them.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with Diggory?" He snarled still grabbing my wrist.

"None of your business, Draco. Just having fun thats all." I boasted with a smirk. I looked at Dylan who scoffed. I turn back to Draco. 

"Don't be stupid." Draco growled grabbing both of my wrists and giving me a "listen to me" look.

"Fuck off, I do what I want." I snapped him freeing my wrists. I storm out of the class.

As a walk away angrily I hear "Adelaide wait." I turn around to see Dylan coming after me.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"C'mon Darling, don't get mad at me for your brothers actions." Dylan said softly with a fake pout. 

I roll my eyes and walk away. I tried to escape his idiotic flirting but he was still following. 

He couldn't take a hint. 

"Soooo what were you doing with Diggory." Dylan muttered quietly.

Which was odd.

"Nothing....." I say trying not to show him my intentions.

"Okay then..... See you later, babes." Dylan says winking then casually walking away

What a whore. I roll my eyes and head Divination.

At least I had that class with Tatum and Delilah, I had this class with The golden Trio. I Fucking hate Gryffindors. I walk to an empty seat and hear Tatum scream my name.

"Heyyyy Adelaide!" she sang, sitting next to me. 

"Hey girly Bitch." Delilah announced also walking towards me.

"Hey Bitches." I say with a smile.

After Divination class with Crazy old Trelawney. All 3 of us head to the Great hall for dinner.

As we walked in I immediately see everyone talking and laughing. The room had a happy feeling. Which made me want to throw up. Delilah noticed too because she rolled her eyes.

Tatum thought it was the best thing ever because she skipped to her seat. "Ewwww Gryffindorks are here." Tatum says disgusted. 

"Such a shame we have to be in the same room and breath the same air as them." Delilah states. 

We all nod in agreement. 

We walk over to where we usually sit and Tatum started inhaling her food. Today there was smashed potatoes my favorite. The hangover was kind of gone by dinner time. 

Delilah stopped eating and stood up a little and immediately acknowledged something...

"Ummm hey Ade, that hot ass Hufflepuff is staring at you. Wait.... Isn't that Cedric Diggory." Delilah says rather impressed with me.

"Yes, What about it." I say cockily with a wink 

"Baby, You are my idol." She remarks laughing.

"Yeah she's inspiring." Tatum says with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

I laugh at my best friends encouragement while I look to the other side of the table to see Draco GLARING at Diggory. I guess he noticed that Cedric was eyeing a snack. Wow. I make myself laugh and I'm just thinking.

"Hey Lilah, Is Diggory still Staring at me?" I question her giggling. 

"Yes baby girl, Your going to play with him aren't you." That sounded more of a statement than a question. she continues

"That's my baby hoe ." Delilah says fake crying and being proud.

Tatum and I burst out a laugh.

"Baby's all grown up." She says putting her hand on top of her heart. 

"Stop being so dramatic." I say grinning and rolling my eyes.

The rest of the day was uneventful, I go to the common room by myself. I had to go alone because Tatum and Delilah were stuck in detention. Cleaning up their mess from potions. I wish I had potions with them.

I mutter the passcode to the Slytherin Common room. As I walk in, I see something. 

Something absolutely fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger! 
> 
> Thank you guys for still sticking with this book!
> 
> Ps. There is no Triwazard Tournament, Hence Cedric not dying / him being shyish.


	3. Old friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe hello there.

Chapter 3 - September 2 1995

Adelaide P. O. V

I walk in to see Dylan and Talia Snogging.   
She was on his lap. 

"What the HELL is this?" I yell out 

They both jumped to see me standing in front of them. Talia stayed on his lap and looked at me with a smirk. While Dylan looked horrified.

"Oh this. i'm pretty sure it's called snogging." She says with a cocky grin. 

"Yes I can tell." I say rolling my eyes. I started walking away. I was almost out of the common room.

I hear Dylan run after me "Adelaide! Adelaide I can explain! Let me explain." 

"No I dont want to hear your lame ass excuse. You have no idea how much she's hurt me! She's a crazy bitch and I can't wait for you to see that." 

I left after that not wanting to hear his response. I walk in to the girls lavatory and I feel like crying. How fucking Weak I've become. It disgusts me. I'm a Fucking Malfoy. Nothing can hurt me. It's not suppose to. 

As I walk in I hear things. It was Draco and a Hufflepuff snogging. His hair was messed up, Her hair like if a nest lived in there. 

"Ugh Draco!" I say putting my hands over my eyes. 

No one ever wants to see their sibling snogging. 

The Hufflepuff dashes to the sink and looks at her appearance. She turns to to me. 

"OH MY GOSH! I'm soooo sorry! You must be Adelaide." The hufflepuff exclaims. 

Draco and I just roll our eyes. I don't reply. After a few weird seconds she breaks the silence. 

"Okie then, I'm just- going- uh- I'm just gonna go." She says awkwardly picking up her books and exiting the lavatory. 

I glare at Draco who found this situation amusing. I turned around and started walking away. 

Why is everyone snogging. Wait that was very hypocritical of me but I don't give a fuck. 

"Adelaide. wait!" He calls out to me chuckling. Ugh why can't males ever let a girl go.

I slowly turn around. "What do you want." I say crossing my arms.

"Sorry." He says lightly shoving me. I chuckle and for a second, Just a second. I forget how I was betrayed. 

We walk out of the bathroom and he stops, then turns to look at he seriously in the eyes.   
"Hey, Adelaide, Do you have feelings for Dylan?"

"No, I dont." I answer flatly. I didn't actually know the answer but I said that to get him off my ass. 

He lets out a deep breath. "Okay good. I don't want you getting hurt." He says relieved.

"Uh ok. See you later." I quickly answer walking away.

Why would he even ask that.

I quickly shove that thought out of my head and continue walking so I could be alone.

I head to the Astronomy tower, That's where I usually hide.

I finally got there. It was always a breath taking view. The stars look as if though they were sprinkled all over the sky, The trees dancing with the wind, and the the heartwarming happiness a person gets just by looking at it. My happiness slowly turns sad again, why was it always me? Why am I always the one to get hurt? 

Why was I sad? Did I fancy Dylan? Very cliché of me.

I was about to let it all go when I hear someone behind me.

"oh erm hello." I turn around to see Harry Potter.

"Go the fuck away, Potter." I say holding in my sadness.

"I see you also come here, to think." Harry said ignoring my comment

"Didn't Fucking ask, Potter." 

"Hey, are you ok?" He asks me sincerely.

That's when a single tear comes out. I quickly wipe it away. 

"I'm fine. Just go away." I snapped 

I feel Harry getting closer to me. I shove him away.

"Let me help you." He suggested with a soft tone. One i'm not very used to. Considering the members in my family.

This made me remember what a good person Harry Potter is. Harry and I go way back to first year when we were, Friends. I try not to think about this rubbish but it's hard not to.

Flashback- January 1991

"Hey Adelaide!" Harry says bring me to a side hug. "Hey Harry!" I say hugging him back. We sat down by the lake. 

"How was your Christmas?" I question him.

"It was fun, Ron and I played wizard chess everyday." Harry says chuckling at the memories.

"Oh that sounds fun." I rejoiced. "Did you win?" I continue with my eyebrows up and a small smirk.

"Of course I did." Harry exclaims. "Although Ron came in pretty close to winning." 

We both laugh.

"So how was your Christmas?" He asks me.

"Oh uh it was okay, My family isn't really big on the idea but my mom tries. The manor still looks gloomy all the time." I mumble

"Oh i'm sorry, next time you should stay here with me. I don't plan on going to the Dursley's unless it's absolutely necessary." He remarks

"Yeah that sound great! Thanks." I say smiling hugging him one more time.

We stop hugging and just stare at each other. We understand one another. It feels right. 

I boop his pick nose (due to the cold) and we both laughed. We talked about everything. 

End of flashback. 

I immediately dismiss that thought turning back to see Harry still there. It was both pathetic and sweet at the same fucking time. 

Harry's P.O.V

I see her stargazing. She has always been quite beautiful. 

I felt goosebumps from just glancing at her. 

Flashback- September 1991

Ron and I got lost. So we ran to our first class, Transfiguration. We finally found the class. We try to catch our breaths when the cat turns into Professor Mcgonagall. She suggested one of us become a watch, so the other might be on time. We shook our heads, that sounds horrible. I told her we got lost. Professor just told us to get a map. There are maps? 

I find and empty chair, it was by a beautiful platinum blond hair girl. I sit down next to her and look at her paper. Her name was.... Adelaide Malfoy. 

Wait.... Malfoy? Like Draco Malfoy? I haven't a clue how she might act. She looks over to me

"Do you need something?" She snaps at me after catching me staring at her. 

"Erm- no. Uh sorry." I stutter. 

Her beauty is ridiculous. I've met her brother who was not very kind. Something about her was different. It's like she was harsh only because of her name. 

Malfoy. 

That must come with some consequences. Like some of them not being able to be who they want to be.

She annoyingly whispered to me what to write. I do my work and then the next thing I know I hear a bell and the Professor dismisses us. I see Adelaide put her papers in her bag and quickly walk away. 

I do the same, I follow her out of the door. She stops in the corridors. 

"Thanks for your help back there." I noted greatfully.

She looked confused as if she didn't realize what she did. "Yeah well don't mention it." With that she walked away.

I was hoping to see her again, Her blue almost gray eyes, Rosy cheeks, and her pale skin. 

End Flashback

I looked at her and smiled sympathetically. For a moment, just a moment it looked like she almost smiled back. 

She admitted how hard her life was, How Draco being her twin or even sibling overall is a pain in the ass. 

I listened and she looked relieved to be able to talk to someone. 

I told her about my last four years. How I was treated worse at the Dursley's, about Voldemort, I told her what I found out about my parents. Everything. She listened and I was happy she was here. 

I looked at my watch and realized that it was nearly midnight. We snuck back down to the hallways. I walked her to slytherin and she hugged me one last time. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she did the same to me. The hug felt like a whole minute.  
It was very comforting. 

She weirdly waved goodbye, Muttered the password, and she walked into her common room.

I walked back to my common room and tiptoed to my dorm. 

I was about to lay down when Ron quickly turned on his lamp. 

"Bloody hell, where were you?" He says squinting at the bright light.

"Uh astronomy tower." I whispered with a shrug.

"Doing?" he questions me with his eyebrows up.

"Talking." I quickly answered 

"With who exactly." 

"With someone. Now stop asking so many questions and go to sleep. Hermione is going to kill us if we don't wake up on time." I snapped. 

"Okayyyyy." He said chuckling and going back to sleep.

I went to a deep slumber thinking about Adelaide.

Adelaide's P.O.V

After waving Harry goodbye and I snuck to the common room. I stop to see a light. I see Draco sitting in front of the fireplace. He stood up and and looked Pissed. He aggressively grabs my arm.

"Where have you been?" He questions me trying to control his temper. 

"Astronomy tower." I answer rolling my eyes. 

"Why?" He retorted 

"Doesn't matter. I'm going to bed, I'm tired." 

"Don't try to change the Fucking subject. Who were you in the astronomy tower with? I swear if it was fucking Diggory- 

I cut him off "No it wasn't Diggory, and it quite frankly isn't your fucking business." 

I finally free my arm and rush past him up the stars only for him to yank my arm once more. What with him and baking my arm. Does he want it to fucking fall out? The audacity on this mother fucker.

"It is my Fucking business as your family, Fucking Merlin i'm your twin! What more excuse do I have. I don't fancy you lying to me." He hissed

"I don't give a damn. I can take care of myself." I snapped. I yanked my arm away from him. 

Ignoring my statement he questions me again "Who were you with?" 

Why does he have to ignore me like that. It makes me lose my temper.

"I was with a person that's all you need to know." I say trying to stay calm.

"Answer my bloody question!" He shouts 

"Potter! I was with Harry Potter." I yelled out.   
I huff and walk away heading for my dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter...


	4. You fancy her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How has your day been going?

Chapter 4 - September 3 1995

Hey guys! So sorry it took forever to publish this chapter. School sucks 🥲. 

Anyways the song "So Close" Is one of my favorites and I think it goes to well with 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕚𝕣 rekationship! (You know whose 😉)

Listen to the lyrics and you'll see what i'm talking about^

Hope you enjoy! 

Presenting .....   
𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑓𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑦 ℎ𝑒𝑟? 

Adelaide's P.O.V

I wake up to Tatum shouting my name.   
"Adelaide! Delilah wake uuuuppp! It's about to be eight!" 

"Ugh what the Fu-

Tatum cuts me off "Get up!" 

"It's a saturday!" I hissed

"Yeah I want to sleep." Delilah states dozing off 

"It doesn't matter. C'mon let's go get food with the gang at breakfast ." Tatum whines 

"Hell no, I'm not exactly on good terms with half of our uh 'gang'." I snapped. "Besides I planned to sleep in." I said simply.

"Fine." She huffed and walked away.

"Wait." I stop her.

she turns around and lifts her eyebrows. 

I sit up and smile "I like your outfit." I tilted my head.

"Thank you." She stated rolling her eyes.   
I could tell she was about to laugh. She didn't show it because she walked out.

Tatum was wearing a white crop top, (which barely counted as a crop top, granted she's the most innocent slytherin I have ever seen) a short flowered skirt, which I applaud her for, and her hair in a half up half down ponytail.

Tatum, Delilah, and I would always have this thing where we would always try to looks our bests. 

As soon as she walked away, my reason to go back to sleep goes away. Once I wake up, I almost never go back to sleep. And Delilah is snoring. 

I decide to get ready. I wear a black long sleeves crop top, with a short green and black stripped skirt, and black thigh high socks. I put my hair in a ponytail. I looked at my mirror and approve my outfit. 

I hadn't the slightest clue of where to go, all I was sure of was that I did NOT want to see Potter. 

I decided to just go out and about. It's sounds stupid but that's what I planned to do. There are so many places at Hogwarts. It's Fucking bonkers.

I decide to go by the lake. As I make my way there I see Diggory eyeing me. Ughhh he is so sweet that it makes me gag. I ignore him and walk around the corridors. I finally arrive to the lake. 

It's so quiet and beautiful.

I usually come here just to think. Astronomy tower is more of a dusk or dawn kind of thing. Sure I like the view from there but I have a deeper connection to seeing the lake. 

The water glistening, Sparkling even, It makes me happy. 

(which is not a very used emotion for me specifically) 

I laugh a lot with my friends but it doesn't give me this sort of happiness.

After about an hour I head back to my dorm. On my way there I see Potter bickering with Weasley. I didn't see Granger and I was eternally grateful because she irritates the hell out of me. I was never one for worrying about blood type so I never called her a mudblood like my brother does. I stick to muggle-born. But don't think that because I don't call her or anyone else names that I like them. 

Because I don't.

He stopped arguing with Weasley and turned to me. 

He just stared. 

No. This cannot happen. Not to me. It can't. 

I have to make him hate me. 

I can't fall for him and he can't fall for me. 

I won't allow it. 

Harry started walking towards me. I roll my eyes and quickly head to my common room. 

Harry P.O.V

I turn around to see Ron trailing behind me. "That's absolute rubish." He stated. 

"Why won't you tell me? You tell me everything." 

I started walking faster "I don't want to talk about it. Leave it alone" I snapped 

"Alright." He said sarcastically and shaking his head. 

I look over to the corridors and see Adelaide. I was walking up to her for what ever reason. I felt like I was drawn to her. 

Something about her made me feel as if though I could just be. If that makes sense. 

I don't even understand it. 

she rolled her eyes and started walking away. I went after her. 

"Adelaide." I called out. 

She turned around and rolled her eyes.  
"What do you want, Potter." 

I pulled her into an empty classroom. 

She looked straight at me. Her grey eyes burning on me. She always made me nervous but I was frustrated enough to ignore the feeling in my stomach

"What do you mean what do I want! Are you just going to act as if yesterday never happened? Like we didn't have a connection." I whisper-yelled, looking around making sure no one was around. 

I saw Ron at the door. I glared at him, He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"You're so bloody clueless. Nothing. Happened." She spat before leaving the classroom. 

I exhale harshly. 

After a few seconds I decide to leave. 

I was leaving the classroom when Ron tugged my arm. 

"Bloody hell. You fancy Adelaide Malfoy!?" Ron hollered.

I smack his arm, signaling him to be quiet. 

"Merlin! Could you not tell the whole fucking world." I harshly whisper pulling him to a corner to be more discreet. 

"So it is true! " He says emphasizing true. He pauses and looks up at me apologetically. 

"Mate, that's not going to end well." Ron says softly, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I know." I admit looking outside the window. 

"Hey, let's go annoy Hermione." Ron said trying to brighten the mood.

"Fine." I agree.

We start walking around the corridors. 

"Where do you reckon she'd be?" Ron asks.

We both stop to think.

"Library." We both say at the same time. 

We shake our heads smiling and head over to the library.

Draco P.O.V

"Mate, You alright?" Dylan asks me as we walk up to the common room. 

"I'm Fine." I said realizing I sound irritated. 

I take a deep breath. 

"Just hurry up." 

We start walking quicker to our common room. 

I mutter 'Pureblood' and the door opens. I thought the password was rather fitting. 

Dylan attempts to make me laugh so he started 'Cracking up jokes' how he likes to call it. 

Dylan's first two jokes were lame. 

"Want to hear a joke? Hufflepuff." 

We stop walking, we stare at each other for about one second and then start bursting into laughter.

"Good one." I say letting out one last chuckle. 

I stop to see Dylan staring at something on the floor with panicked eyes. 

I turn to see what he's looking at. 

It's like the world stops. I panick. My heart beats faster. Adrenaline rushes through my veins. 

"ADELAIDE." Dylan yells out in shock. Dylan and I rush to her side. We kneel down and look at her. 

I check to see if she's breathing. 

she is. 

Can't even explain my relief to that.

She was unconscious but there was not even a scratch or a bruise. 

I haven't seen her like that since the werewolf attack 9 years ago. 

"Shit." Dylan mutters under his breath. 

"Windgardium Leviosa" I cast the spell. We leave the common room and make our way down the stairs. 

"We have to get her to Madam Pomfrey." Dylan orders. 

I would usually yell at him if he were to tell me what to do, but this time the adrenaline consumed me. 

I nod.

Dylan is in front making people get out of the way, while I go concentrate on levitating my unconscious sister.

The mudblood runs to my side and starts running by my side. "What's wrong with her." She asks me. I can see weaslebe and Potter stop in shock. 

I don't answer her. I just keep running. 

We get to the hospital wing and Pomfrey tells me to place her on top of the bed. I stop the spell, and let Pomfrey examine Adelaide.

She looks at us with a concerned expression. 

"She will be ok." Pomfrey states. 

She grabs a hold of Adelaide and turns to Dylan. 

"Mr. Lightwood, Go aware Dumbledore of this situation." 

Dylan nods and hurry's to Dumbledores office. 

I see the mudblood run with Dylan. I turn to the door to see Potter staring at my sister. 

I will deal with him later.


End file.
